Hell's War
by K.K Kitten
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo's good at what he does- Demon slaying. But when he runs into a group of vampires, and unlikely relationship forms when he is Turned. This sets a war between Heaven, Hell, and the Exorcists. What will happen now? YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

A/N: WELL, If you haven't been able to tell yet, I have a HUGE obsession with demon hunting. c'8 I was listing to A7X when I came up with this idea, as well as reading Maximum Ride (Good book, BTW) 83 anyway, I been trying to work on my other stories, but eh...IDK. x3 anyway, hope you enjoy!

*ALSO*

Please know that I've never been to Church or have read a bible, so I just used Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo's advise to make some of my own as well as other's I've heard from different shows I watch. e.e" I'm not trying to sound insulting in any I make up. Please understand that, m'kay? e.e"

Summary:

Kurosaki Ichigo is good at what he does- Demon slaying. Since the age of seven, Ichigo had been training to be the best demon slayer in the world. He has a normal life by day, but when things go bump in the night, everything changes. A group of vampires on the run enroll in Ichigo's high school, and an unlikely relationship if formed when he is Turned. Thus, a war is set between Heaven and Hell. Who will win? And most of all, what will Ichigo do? (Bad summary, sorry. e.e)

Pairs; Dark Ichigo (Shiro) x Ichigo , Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, Rukia x Renji

Main paring is ShiroxIchi, the others are just extra.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Yaoi (manxman), I don't own Bleach, Rated T for language, rating probably will go up. 83

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Fated Meeting<strong>_

**Saturday, October 1****st**

* * *

><p><em><span>10: 21 PM, Karakura Town; Kurosaki Church<span>_

An orange-haired male sat alone inside the polished white church. He was leaning back on a bench near the front, eyes closed, tapping his foot slightly. His hair seemed to glow slightly in the candle light. He wore a lose white T-shirt and baggy tattered pants, a cross necklace carefully clasped around his neck. After a few minutes longer, the teen opened his eyes, warm chocolate brown pools blinking away the sleep. With a grunt, the male stood and stretched his arms, forcing them high above his head. He held that position for a few seconds before letting his arms drop to his side. The male then walked across to the single lit candle, gently blowing it out. He blinked a few time, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. With another sigh, he turned and walked out, his footsteps unnaturally loud.

After checking to make sure everything was perfect, the orange-haired teen made his way out of the church, locking the door behind him and pulled out a cell phone. He walked off punching in a few numbers before putting the phone to his ear, hearing it ring., then a voice coming on the other line."_Hello?"_ The male scratched the side of his neck. "Oi, dad, I'm on my way to get my gear. My turn for patrol." He could hear something clatter in the background, and guessed his father was just eating. When you ave a job as an exorcist, you usually don't eat dinner until late at night. "_Alright, Ichigo. See you when you get here. May God look over you." _There was a click, and the call ended. The teen slipped his phone back into his pocket, continuing his way home.

* * *

><p><em><span>10: 45 PM, Ichigo's Bedroom<span>_

Ichigo sighed as pulled on his sleek leather jacket and combat boots. He had changed from his earlier cloths to a tight fitting black T-shirt along with black skinny jeans. He always tried to have light cloths that wouldn't get in his way or tear if he were attacked by a demon.

Reaching under his bed, Ichigo pulled out a large green duffle bag. Pulling back the zipper, he opened it and peered inside. There were many different types of guns inside, all sitting and waiting to be used. He picked on of his favorite ones- A sleek black pistol. On the handle was the symbol of the exorcist- A shield like form with a pointed end at the bottom It was all blue with a single white line going down as well as across, giving it's cross-like shape.

Next, Ichigo pulled out a small white box. Carefully opening it, he pulled out a few silver bullets and loaded the gun before switching the safety on and slipping it in the loop of his pants. He then reached inside and pulled out a small clear bottle. Inside was water. holly Water, to be exact. Allways best to keep some close incase of an emergency. Ichigo knew very well that a silver bluuet would kill a werewolf, that wasn't always the case with vampires. He usually had a sword for that, but tonight he wouldn't be taking it.

After gathering a few more things, Ichigo zipped the bad back up and stuffed it under his bed. He then closed his eyes and held his hands together as he begun to mutter a quick prayer, something he always did right before going on a patrol.

"_Most glorious prince of the divine army, Saint Michael Archangel, defend us in this fight of ours against the hostile princes and powers, against those that want to govern the world in darkness, against the negativity of all things spiritual. Do come to help men, those that God created in great number, those that He made in his image, and with great effort free them by the tyranny of the devil."_

He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. Turning on the heels of his feet, Ichigo quickly made his way out of his room. He talked quickly with his two little sister- Yuzu and Karin- both wishing him luck with tonight's exorcisms. He grinned and gave them a thumbs up. " Once I'm through with them, they wish they never turned their backs!" The called as he raced out the door.

* * *

><p><em><span>11: 12 PM, Karakura Town Entrance<span>_

"All the years I've done this, and I'll never get used to this," Ichigo grumbled to himself, whipping away the black blood splattered on his face. At his feet was more black colored liquid along with a body. It was a wolf-like creature, clouded eyes wide with anger, lip still curled back in a snarl. however, the body was changing, shifting back into it the human it once was. The tail vanished, the fur becoming shorter and turning white. Long, sharp claws and massive paws shark to small tan hands and blunt nails. Ichigo sighed, lightly tapping the still form with the tip of his combat boot to make sure the thing was dead. _The last thing I need is to be attacked by a werewolf that was dead, _He thought to himself, flinching. Once, a long while back when he first started, one of the members of his exorcist team hadn't checked to make sure the werewolf he killed was dead and was attacked. Ichigo managed to kill the demon, but it was to late for the male.

Ichigo shook his head, looking around him, seeing if anyone was around. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he covered the werewolf's body in holly water. The smell of sulfur filled the air, but Ichigo did his best to ignore it as he then dropped a match onto the body. In less than a few seconds the body burned, one of the good things about disposing a demon's body; they burned very, very quickly. All that was left was a small patch of burning flesh.

The sound of footsteps caused Ichigo to snap his head up.

_One...Two...Three...four..._

_Five!_

Ichigo could tell there were five people walking just behind him. He quickly hid his gun as the five stopped at the border of the city.

"Oi, ther', can ya help us out?"

Ichigo turned and felt shocked at what he saw. Indeed, there were five people. All the way to the left was raven-haired female. She was skinny, looking unhealthy thin. Her eyes were a dulled blue-ish gray, and she clung to a red-haired male that stood next to her. He had his arms around her waist, eyes narrowed dangerously. He had strange tattoos just above his eyes, which had dark bags underneath them. To the right was another male, who had a bright blue hair and teal eyes. He was grinning slightly, arm draped around a green-eyed male. The other male had raven hair, with green tear-like marks going down from his eyes. But that wasn't what surprised him.

There, standing in front of him was a very interesting looking male. He had snowy white hair and bleached white skin. An _albino._ Ichigo had never seen one before. The male also had the most interesting eyes; They looked like a sun floating in an endless dark sky. Ichigo was in awe at the male.

" -ya ther'?"

Ichigo was brought back to reality when he realized the male was talking to him. "Err, yes, sorry. What did you need?" The albino grinned, scratching the back of his head. " Well, me an' my friends 'ere-" He motioned to the four behind him, "- just moved 'ere. We were out for a quick walk, but we couldn' find our house." The albino chuckled. "Could ya help us find our way back?" Ichigo stared at the male, surprised. "S-Sure," He said, blinking. "Where do you live?"

After the albino gave him the address to their apartment, they were off. As the dim streetlights cast the group's shadows, Ichigo noticed how each one seemed to have sharp, clawed hands. He glanced back once or twice, but the other's hands were normal. He shook his head. _This demon stuff is finally getting to me, eh? _He though.

* * *

><p><em><span>11: 48 PM; Apartment Complex<span>_

"Thank's again..uh..." the albino gave Ichigo a slightly confused look as he held out his hand. Ichigo realized he never gave his name. "Ichigo," He said, shacking hands with the male. "Kurosaki Ichigo." the male grinned. "Shirosaki Hichigo. Nice ta meet ya, Ichi." Ichigo scowled at the nickname, but said nothing. "Well, I'm off now," He said. _Gotta get back soon before any vampire comes out, _He though.

As Ichigo walked away, Shirosaki grinned, eyes never leaving the orange-haired teen.

_**Just wait my prey...Just wait...**_

* * *

><p>AN: Soo, does it sound promising? 8o

Is it better than my other stories in length wise? x3

Look, I even installed a spell check thing to help me out with spelling. cx

Anyway, Review please!~


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked

A/N: Well, based on the watches/favorites this story got, I figured I'd continue. 83

I've had a lot of homework lately, along with volleyball games/ practices, NJHS meetings, and tests, so I haven't had any time to write. e.e

* * *

><p>Hell's War Chapter 2; Attacked<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, October 2<strong>**ed**

* * *

><p><em><span>5: 02 PM; Three Blocks from the Kurosaki Church<span>_

"Those God damned bastards," Shirosaki Hichigo snarled to himself, angrily stalking forward. Behind him, Grimmjow was snickering, one hairy arm wrapped around the emotionless raven-haired male next to him. "Chill, Shi," He said, grinning. "At least we foun' a better place, ne?"

Shirosaki ignored him and rambled on. "We had a nice place ta live- then wham! Those fuckin' bitches decided to come along and- oof!"

Becauce Shirosaki wasn't playing attention to where he was going, he ran smack into someone. "Watch out, you God damned prick!" He hissed, before freezing and staring at the figure in front of him.

Kurosaki Ichigo groaned, rubbing a hand on his now- sore head. He glared up at Shiro, but a pain dulled the angered look. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're _going?" He spat back. After he stood, he blinked a few times, clearing up his mind. "S- Shirosaki ?" Shiro frowned for a moment, then grinned. "Oi! Yer Ichigo, right? Sorry, didn' see ya there." Behind the albino, Grimmjow was doubled over with an eerie laughter. Shiro growled. "Would ya _shut up_?" Sighing, he turned back to Ichigo, once again grinning.

"So, where ya off to," He asked, truly interested in the orange-haired male. Ichigo quickly dusted himself off and looked up. "My father's church, why?" Shiro almost laughed right then and there, but held it back. _This boy actually believes in God! _Shirosaki thought bitterly. "No reason," He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, a little confused. Off in the distance, a loud growling wail filled the air. Ichigo had heard this and instantly tensed. I-I gotta go," He muttered quickly, rushing past Shirosaki and off in the direction of the sound.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes and watched the other leave.

_**Interesting...**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Karakura Town Park<span>_

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his now filthy orange hair. Countless scratches covered his body, his cloths torn. A deep cut right above his left eye was still bleeding rapidly, unable to see out of it. His left arm was limp out his side, freely dangling as he moved. In his right arm he held a gleaming black pistol.

Standing directly across from the orange-haired male was a vampire. His eyes were a deep yellow, a red haze clouding over. His silky black hair was pulled back into a braid, falling half way down his back. Black nailed fingers curled and uncurled in an angry gesture. He had very few injuries; a few bullet wounds, which had no effect on him what-so-ever.

The vampire hissed and launched itself forward, hand extended, nails gleaming. Ichigo managed to dodge it by a hair. The vampire turned quickly, lashing out with his left and before his right, each time Ichigo dodged in the nick of time. The vampire advanced, and each time he took a step forward, Ichigo stumbled backwards.

Ichigo's back hit something solid, and, quickly glancing behind him, realized he had his back to a solid wall that separated the forest and the park. Before he knew it, the vampire forced a swing out of his way and used his inhuman speed at almost instantly appear in front of the panicking orange-haired male. An arm seized forward, gripping the male's throat. Ichigo clawed at the hand as it squeezed tighter, cutting off his air supply. He raised the gun in his hand, only to have his arm pinned against the wall. the pistol was forcefully pulled from his grip and carelessly tossed behind the vampire's shoulder.

Ichigo froze when he felt a hand force his head to the side, sharp teeth scrapping his shoulder. Ichigo screamed when he felt the teeth dig deep into his shoulder; the hungry vampire couldn't help himself anymore.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo cried, thrashing in the grip. The vampire refused to let go, and he could feel the mortal start to weaken. Suddenly, the vampire was ripped away from his prey, whom he released. Without support, Ichigo's abused body crumbled to the ground, where his head painfully collided with the ground. the last thing he caught sight of was a bright blur of white standing protectively over him.

_A few minutes earlier_

* * *

><p>Shirosaki watched Ichigo leave, clearly interested in the male. After the orange-haired male turned the corner, Shirosaki slowly begun to follow. "Oi, Grimm, I'll catch up wit' ya later." His only reply was a grunt, and Shiro quickly bolted after the male.<p>

By the time Shirosaki caught up with Ichigo, the male was pinned against the wall by a very hungry-looking vampire. Shiro guessed it had been very hungry and cursed his luck. He flinched as Ichigo suddenly screeched and begun to trash. That's when he realized the vampire must have bitten Ichigo. With a growl of anger, Shirosaki launched himself forward. He grabbed the vampires throat and slammed it to the ground. He heard it hiss in pain, but didn't pat attention was he kicked the other away.

Shirosaki quickly turned around and watched as Ichigo's head hit the ground with a painful thud. The force knocked the man unconscious, and his breathing was irregular. Shiro felt his chest twist with anger. How _dare_ the vampire touch Ichigo!

Growling, Shirosaki turned back to the vampire, who was peeling himself off the ground. He whipped around to face the albino, who was glaring back at his with nothing but pure hatred. The yellow-eyed vampire hissed and dashed towards Shiro, arms extending at his sides, sharp nails extending until they looked like talons. He slashed out at Shiro, scratching his left cheek.

Shirosaki quickly grabbed the vampires arm and twisted it behind his back.

"You'll pay for hurting Ichi!" He hissed. With a quick and swift movement, Shiro tugged back on the arm and forced the vampires back forward with his foot. With a sickening crack, the other vampire's shoulder was dislocated, along with his back broken. He let out a screech of pain, but that was cut off short when Shirosaki took his head in his hands and snapped it to the side before ripping it off. Blood sprayed the ground, along with splatting on Ichigo's face and hair, and staining Shiro's pure white hands. Shiro quickly tossed the head to the side and rushed to the unconscious Ichigo's side. He reached out and hesitantly ran a hand through the other's dulled and matted orange hair.

Shirosaki glanced side to side. The park was still surprisingly empty. Turning is gaze back to Ichigo, he gingerly gathered the male in his arms, holding him bridal- style, and stood up.

_**It's okay, Ichigo**_, He thought, holding on tightly to the orange-haired male. _**I'll take care of ya from now on.**_

Without glancing back or checking on the dead vampire's body, Shirosaki swiftly left the park.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 2.<p>

Soo... Here's the next chapter. 8'3 I wasn't sure where to take this chapter, eh, so I just put down whatever came to mind. x3 I'll try to update another chapter tomorrow~

Anyway, review, please? :D

Until Next Time~


	3. Chapter 3: Love Confession

A/N: WELL.. Let's just say I hate Algebra 1 e.e I have too much HW in that class Dx I shouldn't have passed that exam, then I would be doing normal 8th grad math, but NOOO. .

Ah, whatever. I finally got the movie _The Omen_, So I can't wait to watch it tonight!8D

ANYWAY, Here's chap. 3 83

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three; Love Confession<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, October 2ed<strong>

5:45, Shirosaki's Appartment

* * *

><p>Shirosaki gently laid Ichigo down on the large worn bed. He placed a cold pale hand on the orange-haired teens head, slightly panicking at the signs of a fever. Shiro quickly walked around to the other side of the bed and tugged the curtains closed. He sighed to himself and turned, slowly walking back to the unconscious Exorcist. The moment he first seen the boy, Shiro knew he wanted him as his own. However, it was a big risk he was taking, especially with the werewolf pack and Exorcists around. If you don't play the game right, you'll lose. then it's game over.<p>

Shirosaki stayed staring at Ichigo for a few moments before sitting down next him, reaching out and gently running a black-nailed hand through the younger man's dulled orange hair. Ichigo gave a soft sigh and turned twords the touch unconsciously, earning a smile from the watching albino. Said male slid his hand down the other's smooth face to lightly brush his thumb across soft pink lips.

Shirosaki quickly pulled away when warm chocolate eyes slowly blinked open, confused and unfocused. "W-Where-?" When Ichigo tried to speak, his throat constricted and he coughed. _He must still be weak from blood loss... _Shiro thought to himself. He pushed Ichigo down when he tried to sit up. "Just stay," He whispered, though Ichigo heard him clearly. Shiro could feel the other tensing under his fingers. "S-Shirosaki?" This time the teen's voice was more clear. Shirosaki nodded slowly. "I foun' ya in the park, so I brought ya here." It wasn't totally a lie. Ichigo seemed to relax, slowly laying back down. Shiro reluctantly drew away and sat back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked slowly, careful not to say too much. Ichigo grunted. "Like shit." Shiro chuckled slightly. Ichigo was just glad he wasn't turned and Shiro hadn't seen the vampire. Or so he _hoped _he hadn't seen it. "Ya should get some sleep," Shirosaki stated, snapping Ichigo from his musing. "It looks like ya hit yer head pretty bad there."

Confused, Ichigo rubbed a hand across his head and felt a huge lump, remembering when he hit the hard concrete before he had passed out. Ichigo flinched when Shiro's cold hand rested against his forehead. Ichigo softly grabbed the others wrist, keeping it at his forehead, surprising the pale limb's owner. "Your hand..." Ichigo muttered. "It's so cold..Feels good." Shirosaki chuckled, and, much to Ichigo's dismay, pulled his hand away carefully. "To bad I need that hand," He teased, causing Ichigo to snort with mock annoyance.

Shirosaki wasn't sure what came over him, but he could no longer hold back the urge, the impulse. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips against Ichigo's soft pink ones, completely catching the latter by surprise. when the teen didn't pull away, the albino leaned forward to deepen the kiss, slipping his blue tongue inside Ichgio's mouth when the orange-haired male parted his lips. Their tongues seemed to dance together as they both battled for dominance, and when Shirosaki realized what he was doing, he suddenly jerked back and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry," He whispered. After a few minutes, when there was no reply, Shirosaki looked back to find Ichigo sound asleep, resting his head on the albino's lap. Shiro let out a sigh a relief and adjusted himself on the bed, shifting slowly so he wouldn't make the male in his lap. He rested his back against the head-board of the bed, finding it comfortable. He started running his hand through the orange locks again, enjoying how soft the hair felt between his fingers. Not even a few minutes later, the albino joined the younger male in sleep with his arms wrapped around the other.

Two hours later, which felt like only minutes, Shirosaki blinked his eyes open to see a bright orange blur. Confused, he reached out to touch it, and realized it was hair. _Ichigo_. Last night's memories flooded back to Shiro as he looked down to stare at the still- sleeping orange- haired teen on this lap. Glancing at the time, he noticed it was 7: 30 on a Sunday. Sighing, Shiro gently shook Ichigo's shoulder. "Nnmm," The boy made a grunt of protest and turned his head to the side, burying his face in the albino's leg. Shiro smiled, shacking the boy again. "C'mon, Ichi," He whispered. "Ya got school tamorrow, ya need to get home." With a groan, Ichigo rolled over and pushed himself up slightly so his back was now leaning against Shiro's warm chest and his head was rested on the albino's shoulder.

"Five more minutes," He muttered, causing said albino to giggle. "C'mon, now. What'll yer dad say if yer not home, eh?" Ichigo groaned again and quickly moved to the side, tumbling off the bed with a yelp of surprise. Shirosaki leaned over, surprised as well. "H-hey, you okay?" Ichigo grunted and sat up, rubbing his back, taking in his surroundings. "O-Oh, sorry, I'm fine." Shiro smiled. The boy's voice was stronger than before, reassuring Shirosaki that Ichigo was alright. Ichigo glanced at the clock and cursed the times.

"Shit!" He spat, struggling to his feet. Shirosaki swung his feet over the edge of the bed to stand. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and helped him up, chuckling slightly. " Oi, careful there." Ichigo muttered a thanks, slipping his shoes back on. "I gotta go," He said more loudly, gathering his his thoughts. "Thanks for helping me. See you soon?" Shirosaki grinned. "Ya can bet yer ass."

Shiro leaned down and softly kissed Ichigo's head, causing the orange-haired teen to blush. He hurried out the door and down the hall. Shiro watched him go, closing the door when the other was no longer in sight.

_**You're mine now**_, Shirosaki thought with a grin.

* * *

><p>Soooo, how was this chapter? I know it was short, but eh, I wasn't all to sure what to add. Teheh, and ya'll got a small taste of HichiIchi in this one, even if it is a little, so it should satisfy your need for now. xD<p>

Review, please? c:


	4. Chapter 4: Something's Missing

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated this one, sorry. ;o;

I'll try and make it up to ya'll. |3 This is my last day of break, so I'll probably be updating as much as possible. :3

So, here we go with chap 4~

Disclaimer; Still don't own Bleach~ xP

* * *

><p>Chapter 4; Something's Missing<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed the door to his room shut, panting, cheeks tinted red. He didn't understand what went on back there. It's like he had no control over his own body. And it didn't help when Shiro kissed him; He had lost all since of direction. Ichigo blushed harder at the memory. He scurried over to the bed, plopping down and hid face in the covers.<p>

The more Ichigo thought of his 'moment' with Shiro, the more he realized he was forgetting something... something that seemed important. It was nagging at him, but Ichigo just pushed it aside. Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo pulled himself all the way up on the bed, stretching his stiff arms and legs. He sighed in content when his back cracked, re-adjusting himself on the bed. He didn't plan on sleeping, but almost instantly his eyes closed, sleep consuming him.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo left, Shiro decided he'd follow the young orange-haired exorcist. When said exorcist disappeared into the elevator, Shirosaki pushed himself off the wall, quickly and silently closing the door. He decided to use the long way; the stairs. Taking two steps at a time, the albino quickly made his way down the stairs. He cleared the first set in under a minute, now turning to take the second set.<em> By now Ichi should be walking out<em>, He thought to himself.

Humming slightly, Shiro made his way down the stairs to the first floor, where from there he walked more slowly, following then unsuspecting mortal, a slight bounce in his steps. The albino gave a slight wave to the elderly woman at the desk. She wore large, round glasses and the standard uniform, making her look small and fragile. In his opinion, the woman's glasses looked too big on her. She waved back with a weak smile.

Shiro pushed aside the door and walked out, his eyes locked on the back of Ichigo's head. The orange-haired male was running, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds like he knew he was being followed. Shiro's smirk widened as he continued to stalk the boy, quickly hiding when Ichigo stopped to look around, but soon shrug it off and continue to run. Shiro always kept a good fifteen feet distance between himself and the exorcist, afraid he'd be caught.

Once, Ichgio had accidentally plowed into the back of a young woman who he seemed to know him. She waved him off with a shy smile and deep blush that the orange-haired male didn't catch. Shiro snorted at how the other male could be so naive.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to reach his house from Shiro's apartment. The albino hung back some, not wanting the exorcist to figure out he was there. When the teen first walked in, he glanced around to find no one there. Shiro watched Ichigo close the door before said albino decided to finally continue to follow the other.

Carefully stalking over to Ichigo's window, Shiro heaved himself up until the ledge of said window, carefully peering inside. At first he saw nothing, and felt confused. He was sure this where Ichigo would be. Upon closer inspection, Shiro noticed the rather large lump of the bed, followed by a bright patch of flame-colored hair. The albino grinned to himself. He placed his hands on the glass of the window, giving it a testing tug, surprised to find it was unlocked. When he looked closer, he realized the small latch was actually broken. Shiro shrugged it aside and slipped in, leaving the window open.

Shiro quietly stalked over the the orange haired exorcist's bed, peering down at him. The young teen had a relaxed, peaceful look on his face, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept. The albino could smell Ichigo's intoxicating sent. A sent that reminded Shiro of the fresh ocean breeze, spicy yet sweet. He could feel his fangs grow in size, digging into his bottom lip. The licked away the small trickle of blood, pushing back against his hunger when Ichigo sighed lightly in his sleep, turning over so he now faced Shiro.

Shiro smiled, gently running the back of his hand across Ichigo's cheek. In response, the teen sighed again, relaxing tense muscles. Shiro sat next to the orange haired male on the bed before deciding to lay down. Pale arms wrapped around tan hips, pulled the teen closer with a smirk when he squirmed slightly. Shiro nuzzled into the flaming orange hair, inhaling deeply, sighing in content when that mouth-watering sent filled his senses. The albino moved his head down to the tan neck, fangs skimming lightly over the soft peachy flesh. Ichigo stirred, causing Shiro to freeze and hold his breath as warm cocoa eyes slowly blinked open, confused and hazed with sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I was comfortably warm the next time I woke. I could feel something, or someone, touching me. It didn't bother me. In fact, it was relaxing. I sighed and, very slowly, opened my eyes. At first I felt confused by the white blur I saw at the edge of my vision. That's when I became conscious of the arms wrapped around my waist. Humming slightly, I turned around in the tense hold to come face-to-face with Shiro. I felt my eyes widen. "S-Shiro? _What the fuck _**are **you doing here?" Shiro gave me a confused look. "What do you mean, Ichi? I've been here. Do you not remember?" No, I didn't remember. But when he said those words, they felt like the truth. "R-Really?" I whispered, locking eyes with glowing golden ones. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed me.

At first I was shocked, my eyes wide. But that only lasted less than a second when I felt his tongue run across my lip. I moaned lightly, melting into him, allowing him access inside my mouth. It felt so natural, like we've done this a thousand times over. Once again I felt that pang, the one where it felt like I was missing something... something that seemed very important, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

* * *

><p>Shiro POV<p>

I know that he knew. Oh, he knew alright. He just hasn't realized it yet. So my job now what to make sure he didn't find out, not until I was ready, not until he was completely and utterly mine.

So I did the first natural thing; I kissed him. Almost instantly he gave in, and I could tell he felt what I did; this was the way it should be. He was my mate, as I decided, so of course it should only feel this way.

A soft moan sounded below me, and I looked down. Soft, trusting cocoa brow eyes stared back at me, half closed, body relaxed. I deepened the kiss, his soft tan arms coming up to wrap around my shoulders. It was only when he mad a startled sound and a tongue ran across my teeth that I realized how far I let this go. Panicking, I watched Ichigo, his eyes wide and fearful. "Y-y-you're...you're... a you're... a...a.." Fuck, he couldn't even say it. Almost instantly he began to struggle, thrashing violently. I held onto him, pinning his hands above his head with mine, keeping his body down with mine.

-x-

Ichi POV

To say I was shocked to find out he was a vampire was an understatement. I hadn't expected this, not by a long shot. That's when it hit me, the thing I forgot. I was attacked. By the vampire. I was attacked then suddenly woke up to Shiro the next day? That was screaming suspicion. I was terrified of Shiro now, and I desperately tried to get away.

"Ichi, please, just stop and listen!"

But I refused. He was a monster! I had to...to get away before... before... before what? What did I have to get away from again? I found myself staring into those beautiful golden eyes, comfortable and completely relaxed. But that only lasted a minute when I caught on. I tensed; Shiro was trying to influence my toughs, and I didn't like it, not one bit. so I fought back at the strange presence I felt in my head, willing it away. There seemed to be a desperate push from this presence, but I pushed back just as hard. Shiro seemed slightly surprised, but he didn't give up. By now he was practically crushing me.

l stopped moving in favor of catching my breath, my chest heaving in the effort. Shiro's grip loosen slightly, causing me to relax some. "I don't want ta hurt ya," Shiro whispered in my ear. Strange enough, I believed him, and I knew it was him trying to make me believe. Maybe it was the way he said it, maybe it was the soft yet determined glint in his eyes. "Please, just hear what I 'ave ta say. I won't hurt ya, I promise. Please."

I nodded slowly, but gingerly. He seemed to relax. "I need to tell ya somethin', Ichi, somethin' very important." I nodded again. Shiro took a deep breath, hesitating, before he said those three words I never expected to hear from a vampire.

"I... love ya."

* * *

><p>Eee, he said it, he said it! 8'D<p>

Well, I'm not really happy with this one, but all well.

I'm really _really _pissed. I had this awesome chapter written for Change, **and I fucking deleted the chapter by accident =_= **Now I have to re-write it, but I'm change things up. u.u I'll be writing the next chapter now, so hopefully I'll get this up before tomorrow ( I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow D: ) !


	5. Chapter 5: Second Great Demon War

Weee, another chapter 8D

Now that I'm in school again, I'll have less time to write T^T I hate school 8c

Anway, onward, to the story, we go! 8D

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the albino like he just sprouted extra heads and arms. He though vampires were part of the dead, lost all feelings when they were Changed. If so, then why could Shiro feel this... 'love'. Said albino was staring at the teen intensely, slightly worried he shocked the boy too much. Ichigo opened him moth to say something when he suddenly felt Shiro's weight tumble off. A blur of gold was all Ichigo saw before he was tugged back harshly, falling, falling, falling into the dark sea...<p>

* * *

><p>The next time Ichigo opened his eyes, he was on the outskirts of town, in the small park. He sat up, staring wide-eyed around him. It was dark and the moon was out. But there was one thing you couldn't miss. They were everywhere. Angels, with bright, beautiful golden and white wings. Demons, some with extra limbs, gurgling and spatting, some with horns, others with worn, torn black wings. the Exorcists, fully equipped and tense. And none of them looked happy.<p>

In the middle of the mess, Shiro was standing next to Ichigo, hands clenched, not making a move. The albino was staring at the ground, refusing to meet the teen's eyes as he gazed at him.

"Shirosaki Ogichi," One of the angels growled. A female with the most amazing shade of gold Ichigo had ever seen stepped forward, her long white hair swaying at her hips, her piercing blue eyes looking as if they would burn a hole in Shiro, her pale peachy skin glittering in the moonlight. "Are you _trying _to upset the balance, to cause this war ?"

Ichigo felt confused as the turned his head to watch Shiro. The vampire said nothing. "What about the mortal?" Snarled one of the creatures from behind him. "It's not Ichigo's fault, and it's not the vampire's, either!" This time an exorcist- Ichigo realized it was Yoruichi with Kisuke- stepped forward. They glared past the two in the center in favor of staring down the demon who spoke.

"It's against the rules!"

"It's upsetting the balance!"

"All could be lost!"

"It's you, not them!"

"You can't stop love!"

"It's the mortals fault!"

"Eliminate the mortal, and everything will back to normal!"

Next to Ichigo, Shiro tensed. For the first time that night, he looked up, sharply turning and slapping the demon (who attempted to grab Ichigo) away. "Don't touch him!" The albino snarled, slightly startling Ichigo, as well as the other demons. Ichigo quickly stood (He had been sitting on the ground the whole time), stumbling away slightly. A clawed hand reached out for Ichigo, who didn't notice, and curled around his neck. The mortal gave a surprised shout when he was pulled back. The demon's action caused an uproar.

"Release him, you filth!" Shiro tore Ichigo out of the others grip, pulling the mortal close to his side. "Back off!" He let out a nasty snarl, slashing out at anyone (or thing) that was too close. Ichigo struggled in the vampire's grip, but he ignored it.

"Yof squthin meh," came the muffled complain, causing Shiro to glance down at Ichigo. That's when he realized he was holding the boy to close, virtually suffocating him. He loosened his grip and Ichigo shot his head up, followed by a deep gasp and a half hearted glare. "Sorry," Shiro whispered.

"See?" Cried one of the angels. "That _thing_ is going to kill the boy!" Ichigo flinched. "Shiro's _not a thing!"_ He all but shrieked, gripping the front of said albino's shirt. After all, he did care for the other on some level.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ichigo," The angel said softly and sadly, as if Ichigo were a lost puppy who knew nothing. "You're confused, and you don't understand."

It wasn't completely wrong. He _was_ confused, but he _did_ know what he was talking about. "I do to, and I am not! Shiro's not a thing! He's...he's...he's..." Ichigo searched for the right word. "He's a demon, he lies, he's messing with our mind," Another ,male, angel growled. "He can't be trusted." Ichigo's blood boiled. _How dare he?_

"I trust him more then I'll ever trust you!"

The words were out of Ichigo's mouth before he could stop them, but he didn't care anymore. The angel gasped and, next to Ichigo, Shiro held back a grin. "What have you done to him, you foul demon ?" The angel demanded. Before Ichigo could blink, the angel lunged for Shiro. Shiro hissed, but before he was attacked, a bright blue blur slammed forward, causing the angel to let out a pain-filled moan and crumble to the ground. "Took ya long enough," Shiro grumbled as a blue-haired male tured around. He was smirking, showing off dangerous fangs, his cyan eyes glowing. "Th' hero always arrives at th' last minute," the male flashed back.

"Whatever, Grimmjow." Shiro glanced down at Ichigo. The teen's chocolate colored eyes were narrowed, watching everyone and everything, body tense. "This isn't over," hissed the male angel who was knocked over. He glared at everyone assembled. "The demon goes, no questions asked!" He lunged again, but another demon stop him in mid-air. It had the form of a wolf with tribal markings on the legs,a mane, which had feathers, as if he were a chief of a tribe, and a tail that blazed like the pits of hell itself (A/N; I'm referring to Red XIII from Final Fantasy XD).

"I'll have none of that," he hissed. The demon and angel broke up when an Exorcist suddenly came flying in. "Do not get yourself involved, mortal! This is my battle!" The angel yowled. "Back off, Castiel!" ( A/N; OMG, Supernatural 8D ) The angel, Castiel, did not listen. He lunged forward again, which sent everyone into a frenzy.

"Watch out!" Shiro hissed, pulling Ichigo out of the way from a demon's claws. "Let go of me!" Ichigo desperately tried to get away, using Shiro's moment of distraction to pull himself free. "Ichi!" With his heart pounding, Ichigo closed his eyes and held out his hand. He felt the familiar pull, and, when he opened his eyes, there in his hand was a fine black sword. He grinned. Lets go, Tensa Zangetsu!" Almost instantly his blade crossed with Castiel, who looked shocked. The angel lowered his blade and gripped Ichigo's arm. "Stay back, Ichigo. I wish not for you to get hurt."

* * *

><p>Ichi POV<p>

This was all crazy. One minute I was feeling excited and ready to battle, m heart pounding in my chest, and the next I felt weak and tired, like I was drained of all energy. It was harder and harder to hold Zangetsu until it finally slipped from my hand. I felt myself slump against Castiel's shoulder, my body giving in to the sudden creeping darkness. I tried fighting back, but it was no use.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar arm wrap around my waist before I was roughly pulled back, out of Castiel's grip. "Ichi? Ichi! Oi, talk ta me 'ere!" You couldn't miss the panic building in his voice. I tried to say something, but only incoherent nonsense spilled out, my eyes slowly closing without me being able to stop them. I slumped against Shiro, giving into the sweet nothingness.

* * *

><p>Shiro POV<p>

I knew this would be a ad idea. The moment I figured out I really loved Ichi, I knew something bad would happen.

But not this.

And look what it led to; the second Great Demon War.

I was trying to fend off the angels and demons while, at the same time, I tried holding Ichigo. Castiel must have been trying to protect him, but either way, he would have taken him away from me. What's mine is mine, and I don't fancy sharing. Another angel charged at me, sword ready to strike. I stuck my foot out and kicked his chest, knocking him off balance. He tumbled to the ground before disappearing in the crowed. A demon truck out from behind, but I managed to duck and twist, tripping him, but not before his clawed hand snagged my skin at the shoulder, tearing a good amount off. I hissed in pain and backed away.

"Enough!" The sudden angry howl had everyone stopped in their tracks. There was a blinding light just at the front of the crowd, and I couldn't make it out. "How _dare_ you all?" The voice continued, and I had a feeling it was... Him.

A sudden hand clasped on my shoulder. Before I could do anything, I heard Grimmjow whisper. "Common, we gotta get outta 'ere. Portal's ready, everyone's waitin'."

Nodding, we slipped away unnoticed, Ichigo on my back.

This was going to be one hell of a war.

* * *

><p>Weee. 8D I'm starting to enjoy writing this. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


End file.
